Ojos
by Laurita-weasley
Summary: Rose y Scorpius podran estar juntos


Un día como cualquier otro en la escuela de Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, se encontraron dos pares de ojos, unos tan azules como el mar mismo y los otros grises y tan profundos, esos ojos esos sueños eran de dos personas, de un Malfoy y una Weasley, un sangre pura y una sangre mestiza. Se miraron a los ojos como tantas veces lo habían hecho solo que esta vez no lo hacían a escondidas lo hacían libremente mostrando con esos ojos todo el amor que sintieron desde la primera vez que se vieron.

_``tu abuelo nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura`` esas palabras sonaban en mi cabeza ya había pasado tanto y al pasar de los años todavía no entiendo porque me lo dijo es que ni siquiera tenía la intención de ser algo de el, es que simplemente él lo era todo menos un amigo pero en realidad me daba igual yo no me meteré con él, el no se meterá conmigo aun sin conocernos es un mutuo acuerdo yo soy una Weasley el Malfoy_

_-Hola-dijo Albus con las manos sudorosas _

_-Hola-respondí simplemente_

_-Rose siéntate tengo algo que contarte-me dijo mientras se acercaba a un vagón vacio y me miro directamente a los ojos_

_-Dime soy toda oídos- sonreí de mi propio chiste _

_-Rose esto es enserio… es que creo que quiero ir a Slythering- me miro como si esperara la peor reacción _

_-Tranquilo si eso es lo que quieres así será además no seas bobo por estar en otra casa vamos a dejar de ser primos y los mejores amigos-_

_Sonrió y me abrazo, como era de esperarse Albus quedo en Slythering y se volvió amigo de Malfoy, El me lo presento por pura educación pero a partir del momento en que vi sus ojos con ese algo diferente mi mundo se derrumbo._

_Estaba en la estación cuando sentí una mirada de alguien me voltee y lo vi dos cabezas pelirrojas, no podían ser otras que los Weasley eso traidores a la sangre y como no a su lado los Potter recuerdo muy bien las palabras de mi padre antes de subir al tren ``no dejes que te afecte mi pasado y por sobre todas las cosas no te dejes de la hija de la comadreja y la sangre sucia`` fue perfecto viniendo de el unas palabras de aliento me servían pero en fin con respecto a la Weasley cada uno por su lado y así mejor me senté en el único cubículo vacio me senté hasta cuando sentí que alguien abría la puerta, me sobresalte un poco al ver quien era Albus Potter el segundo hijo de el gran Harry Potter era igual a él excepto por su cicatriz y sus anteojos._

_-Hola ¿has visto a i prima por aquí?-dijo el mirando hacia afuera_

_-No, Scorpius Malfoy un gusto- le extendí la mano y de inmediato me la estrecho_

_-Albus Potter-dijo_

_-Porque no te sientas y la esperas aquí – dije mostrándole el puesto delante del mio_

_-Está bien pero solo será un rato-dijo resignado_

_-No importa, ¿en que casa quieres quedar- pregunte por sacar un tema_

_-No se no me decido quisiera ser un Griffindor como toda mi familia pero ahí algo que me dice que no pertenezco allí, a veces me inclino más por Slythering –dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza _

_-Podrías ir a Slythering así seriamos amigos-_

_-Es que no se ¿y si Rose se queda sola?-_

_-Igual no la vas a abandonar-_

_Así tiempo después en la selección Albus quedo en Slythering y me presento a la famosísima Rose Weasley, cuando hable con ella no era tan mala como decían pero eso no fue lo que me hiso cambiar de opinión fueron esos ojos que eran perfectos tan azules y tan profundos con una pizca de inocencia y alegría desde ese momento mi mundo entero dejo e existir_

-Hola-saludo sin más el rubio-te estaba esperando

-Yo también-

De repente el mundo cambio Rose Weasley salió corriendo a los brazos de Scorpius Malfoy el agusto la recibió y se juntaron en un beso que ambos habían estado esperando, se veía todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro

-Scorpius espera-dijo ella mientras se soltaba de su agarre

-¿Que pasa no te gusto?-

-No no es eso claro que me gusto y mucho pero ese no es el punto ¿es que no lo entiendes?-

-¿Entender que?-

-Hay por Merlín Scorpius tu eres un Malfoy yo una Weasley, tu eres popular yo soy nadie tu eres sangre pura yo soy sangre…-

-PARA PARA la que no entiendes eres tú me importa un comino nuestros apellidos-

-Pero…-

-Déjame acabar Rose te amo no importa lo que digan los demás solo importan nuestras decisiones y si yo te amo y tú me amas para que esconderlo más –

-Pero nuestros padres…-

-Nuestros padres nada- dijo él mientras unía sus labios a los de ella y esa noche en ese cuarto un Malfoy y una Weasley se demostraron todo su amor.


End file.
